


Friendship Cuddling (Idiots Cuddling)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sass, Sassy Lydia, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, cuteness, not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek don't no why Lydia, Isaac and Scott are complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Cuddling (Idiots Cuddling)

“I think you’re just jealous.” Stiles repeated for the nineteenth time that hour. The pack was sitting all around the couch in the loft, pillows and blankets being pulled between different people. Bits of popcorn scattered the floor, and drink cups sat on every surfaces. Lydia, Scott, and Isaac had been complaining about Stiles and Derek taking up the whole couch, and cuddling - again. Derek is laying on his back head facing the TV - Stiles Isaac and Erica had made him buy it - Stiles was draped half over him. Stiles head was resting between his chest and neck and Derek’s hands were on Stiles’ back. Stiles was stuffing popcorn in his mouth and tipping his head back at an odd angle to gulp down soda.

“And what would we be jealous of?” Lydia questioned raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

“You’re jealous at how beautiful and caring our friendship is.” Stiles said as if it was completely obvious. Isaac and Erica shook their heads at the two completely oblivious boys.

“Yeah ‘friendship’.” Lydia said adding air quotes around her words, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked arms flailing slightly and almost smacking Derek in the face.

“It means you two act like teens ‘in love’. And you, Stiles, act like a little school girl around Derek.” Derek grunted, obviously annoyed by the interruption of the movie. Derek paused the film, tossed Stiles to the ground and walked off to the kitchen. Stiles, now laying sprawled out on the ground next to the couch sat up and looked at Lydia.

“Derek and I are _not_ ‘in love’.” Stiles said shaking his head. Lydia snorted “That’s insane. We are close friends who continually annoy and anger each other. We are _not_ dating or whatever.” This time everyone in the pack snorted. Stiles looked around at everyone, and exasperated expression painted across his face.

“Can we stop talking about something that is _not_ going on between Stiles and myself and watch this fucking movie?” Derek asked, holding a diet coke in his hand and glaring at everyone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later it’s just Stiles and Derek. Stiles is helping Derek clean up around the loft after the ungrateful pack left it a mess.“So, what Lydia was saying is such bullshit. Am I right?” Derek grunted, Stiles glared. “Dude, don’t do that grunting thing. Just answer me.” Derek looked up at Stiles with a ‘really?’ expression painted across his face.

“What do you want me to say Stiles? The truth or what you want to hear.” Stiles’ stared at him mouth open.

“What does _that_ mean?” He asked.

“It means they have a point. Not that we are dating just that we very much act like it. Expect when you make me want to rip your throat out. We _cuddle_ Stiles...do you cuddle Scott?” Stiles face scrunched up. “Exactly.” The room got quiet as the two boys - well the boy and the man - continued working.

“Do...do you want to-” Stiles started, he stood in the middle of the loft trash bag hanging limply in his hand. He was staring down at his shoes, his bright pink shoelaces (Lydia) interesting him. Derek was stand at the couch picking up and folding blankets, he had stopped and turned to look at Stiles.

“Do I want...what?”

“Do you want us to be dating? To maybe...be in love. I mean y-you know _one day_ not like anytime soon cause you know Lydia was totally wrong and insane when she said that, I mean that’s just _crazy_.” Stiles had started off talking slow and shy and then at the end he said everything in one breath. Stiles choking on air and attempting to catch his breath. Derek chuckled and walked over to Stiles.

“Would you want that, Stiles?” He asked trying, and failing, to look Stiles in the eyes.

“I-I don’t know...maybe...if you want that.” Derek smiled, but Stiles missed it still staring at his shoelaces. Derek grabbed Stiles hands and took the trash bag out of one them, he locked their fingers and looked into Stiles’ eyes.

“I would like that.” then he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Stiles’. They both smiled into the kiss, though Stiles was dreading the looks his friends would give him tomorrow at school. Damn those werewolves and their power to smell.


End file.
